<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad for my heart, Arthit version by UnPetitDomino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024202">Bad for my heart, Arthit version</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnPetitDomino/pseuds/UnPetitDomino'>UnPetitDomino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SOTUS Drabble et One-Shot [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Our Skyy (TV), พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ArthitxKongpob - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, référence à SOTUS ep 9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:01:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnPetitDomino/pseuds/UnPetitDomino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand Arthit reprend les techniques de drague de Kongpob des années plus tard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oon Arthit Rojnapat/Kong Kongpob Suthiluck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SOTUS Drabble et One-Shot [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad for my heart, Arthit version</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Alors, qu’est-ce que tu en penses ? </p><p>Kongpob venait de sortir de la cabine d’essayage dans un magnifique costume noir qui lui allait à ravir. Ses cheveux n’étaient pas très bien coiffés et il était en chaussettes mais Arthit le trouvait superbe. Pour lui permettre d’apprécier cette vision, Arthit ne pouvait qu’être mille fois reconnaissant envers Aim et May d’avoir pris la sage décision de se marier. Kongpob se retourna vers le miroir de la cabine et tira sur une de ses manches avant de triturer son col. Il n’était pas totalement convaincu. </p><p>- Je trouve que ça ne me va pas trop mal, murmura Kongpob tant à lui-même qu’à Arthit. </p><p>La vendeuse à ses côtés ne fit que hocher la tête frénétiquement. Mais Kongpob avait besoin d’entendre l’avis de P’Arthit. </p><p>- Alors P’Arthit, qu’en penses-tu ? La veste n’est pas trop grande ? </p><p>- Ca te va très bien, vraiment, répondit Arthit en se grattant l’arrière du crâne. </p><p>Etait-ce normal d’avoir une soudaine envie de pousser Kongpob dans la cabine d'essayage, et l’embrasser après avoir pris soin de fermer le rideau ? </p><p>- Tu es sûr que ça me va ? Je ne veux avoir l'air idiot au mariage de mon meilleur ami. </p><p>- Non. En fait, ça ne va pas du tout. </p><p>- Ca ne va pas ?</p><p> Kongpob soupira ; il ne souhaitait pas passer son après-midi à chercher un costume. Il y avait des choses plus amusantes à faire avec P'Arthit les samedis.  </p><p>- Je me disais aussi que les manches…</p><p>- Non, le coupa P'Arthit.  Je parle de moi. C’est mauvais pour mon coeur.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Je me suis inspirée de la scène où Kongpob accompagne Arthit chez le coiffeur dans l'épisode 9 de SOTUS. J'adore énormément les répliques choc de Kongpob et je voulais les retourner dans l'autre sens. J'imagine Arthit s'amuser à le faire ahah.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>